Little Stray Dogs
by precious waifu
Summary: Dazai menemukan anjing kecil yang tersesat dan membawanya pulang. [au, no-super power, little!Ryuunosuke, cover stolen from Pinterest lol. ]


**Little Stray Dogs**

—Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka/Hirukawa35

—Little Stray Dogs © Sadness and Joy

—AU, OOC, no super power, typo and many more

* * *

 _Note : Ryuunosuke berumur 5 tahun dan semua karakter hidup normal_

* * *

.

.

.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi dan seorang bocah ambruk dengan kepala lebih dulu menumbuk aspal rusak.

Perangainya bagai orang mati, namun nafasnya yang lemah tidak membuat sepenuhnya demikian. Masih banyak dendam yang tertanam di dadanya yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bangkit dan melawan. Tangannya hanya dapat mengepal, sayangnya. Tidak lebih. Tenaganya sudah dalam batas limit. Sembari rebah tak berdaya di atas semen dingin, yang hanya bisa dilakukan adalah mendengar dua pasang kaki mungil yang berlari menghilang setelah merampas makanan yang telah ia curi dengan membawa luka.

"Ayo pergi."

Dua bocah lainnya, yang sepertinya kakak beradik, pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli setelah yang lebih tua berkelahi dan sang adik yang menunggu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Meninggalkan dia sendiri yang masih meringkuk tanpa seinci gerik. Membatu dan menyatu bersama onggokan sampah kotor dan genangan air di sudut gang sempit lagi gelap.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Lahir di dunia tanpa mengetahui siapa yang membesarkannya. Sebagai anak yang menjadikan tiap sudut yang ada di kota sebagai tempat bernaung, mencuri dan berkelahi bukanlah lagi tabu.

September hampir berakhir, angin musim gugur semakin kencang. Yokohama sedang tidak berbelas kasih. Dingin amat menusuk dengan mudahnya menggigiti tulang yang menjadi penyangga tubuhnya yang ringkih. Satu-satunya yang pelindung dari hawa sembilan belas derajat _celcius_ yang menerpa hanya lilitan syal kumuh yang tipis.

Ryuunosuke terseok-seok bangkit dan duduk, mencari dinding belakang gedung, menenggelamkan kepala bersama tangkupan tangan dalam balutan kain kusut tersebut.

Dia menangis. Isakannya menggema. Perutnya masih kosong tanpa secuil makanan pun selama beberapa hari. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli.

Tangisannya berakhir begitu ada sekelebat cahaya lolos menembus celah gang yang menampar netra. Begitu silau, Ryuunosuke yang hampir lupa diri dalam nelangsa membuka mata dan saat itu juga sadar. Air matanya telah beku, telinganya melebar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara klakson mobil dan kasak-kusuk manusia.

Melampaui gang, ia tertatih menelusuri trotoar dan jalan raya. Bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang. Ia siap melawan luasnya kekejaman kota sekali lagi dengan tenaga yang masih ia punya.

Tengah malam, namun peradaban belum mati. Orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan dunia sampai tidak tahu kalau malam ini bulan purnama bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya.

.

.

* * *

—. **LSD.** —

* * *

.

.

Dazai Osamu, 22 tahun. Pria dewasa yang pandangannya kini lurus kepada sepasang kekasih yang satu meja dengannya. Senyum yang ia maksudkan untuk menggoda rekan kerja, Kunikida Doppo, tidak luntur setiap pandangannya tidak lepas dari bahu kokoh sang kuncir pirang yang berimpitan dengan bahu wanita di sampingnya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu, Dazai." Usai pelayan restoran meninggalkan pesanan di meja, Kunikida mulai protes. Ia gugup, bahkan untuk memegang secangkir teh yang baru saja diturunkan dari nampan pun gemetaran.

"Yaaaah~ entah mengapa rasanya langka melihat pemandangan seorang laki-laki muka tembok yang setiap hari mengomel di kantor itu bisa menggandeng wanita~"

"M-M-MAKSUDMU APA, DAZAI?!" Kunikida murka bukan main. "MEMANGNYA APA YANG SALAH?! HAH?!"

"Tidak ada. Cuma, kukira tidak akan ada yang tertarik padamu karena kerjaanmu terus-terusan berteriak galak seperti ini hingga membuat para wanita takut."

"SIALAN KAU."

Melihat Kunikida berdiri mengambil sikap melempar buku catatan miliknya selayaknya bola _baseball_ , Sasaki Nobuko, wanita yang duduk bersebelahan, menegurnya. Menggenggam tangan Kunikida yang gemetaran.

"Tenanglah, Doppo-san, jangan terlalu ribut sampai terlihat orang lain."

"Ugh."

Dan yang digenggam tangannya luluh dan memilih terdiam. Rona merah menutupi pipi guru matematika yang _tsun_ itu dengan cepat kala lensa memantulkan senyum Nobuko yang teduh. Dazai pun terkekeh kecil menyaksikan kekonyolan Kunikida sembari menyesap kopi, mengurung niat memancing kemarahan rekannya lebih lanjut. Atmosfir di antara ketiganya segera menenang. Sampai akhirnya suasana terasa canggung, Nobuko mengeluarkan sebuah amplop bermotif dari tas pundaknya dan angkat bicara.

"Seperti yang Dazai-san lihat. Kami memutuskan akan menikah musim semi nanti, setelah akhirnya kami berpacaran 2 tahun sebelumnya. Sepertinya Doppo-san merahasiakannya dari Anda, hihihi."

Nobuko melirik nakal sang calon mempelai. Yang merasa disinggung bersidekap, membuang muka dan _manyun_ sesaat.

"Dan sebenarnya, Doppo-san sengaja mengajak Dazai-san ke sini untuk memberitahukannya lebih awal dari semua kerabat dan keluarga kami."

"Kau orang pertama yang kami undang, Dazai."

"Hmm~"

Air muka konyol Dazai pupus perlahan setelah senyum usil terakhirnya mengembang saat barusan menggumam dengan nada menggoda. Tangan kanan penuh lilitan perban tersebut menimang-nimang amplop dengan senyum, sementara tangan lainnya yang sama tetap menopang dagu. Sinar mata Dazai yang redup namun tenang kala memandang amplop undangan pernikahan itu diam-diam tertangkap Kunikida.

 _Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Dadanya merasa tertohok._

"Ah—"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku minta maaf."

Kunikida yang dilanda sentimental mendapati gelagat Dazai, spontan membungkuk serendah mungkin. Jarak antara ujung batang hidungnya dan meja berselang tipis. Walau Nobuko tidak terlalu mengerti perkara di antara keduanya, ia ikut membungkuk sopan.

"Kami terlalu senang sampai lupa apa yang telah menimpamu sebelumnya, biarkanlah aku meminta maaf, Dazai."

"Sudahlah, Kunikida. Apa hak-ku melarangmu untuk berbahagia? Lantas aku turut bersuka cita dengan pernikahanmu."

Kunikida pun mengangkat kepalanya, Nobuko pun menyusul. Bodoh sekali sampai terlupa, ia justru merayakan kebahagiaan sementara kawannya masih dirundung duka.

( _Kunikida tidak mau melihat rekannya terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan lagi seperti satu bulan sebelumnya, seperti waktu itu._ )

Senyum Dazai masih terpampang. Mengedipkan mata sembari tangan mengeluarkan sepasang sendok dan garpu. Hendak membuka roti panas yang masih dibungkus.

"Ayo kita makan dulu."

.

.

* * *

— **LSD** —

* * *

.

.

Bulan tinggi menghias langit. Dingin angin menghantam tubuh kecil Ryunosuke. Bergetar tangannya menyangga badan pada dinding-dinding pertokoan. Sementara kakinya terseok-seok dipaksa untuk terus bertahan. Sesekali Ryunosuke terduduk, menelungkup menghangatkan wajah sembari mengumpulkan tenaga lantas kembali berdiri.

Hidungnya mencium aroma manis gurih ala makanan barat. Ia menghela napas, bersamaan matanya melihat kafe terbuka di hadapan. Kursi-kursi bertenda penuh dengan orang-orang dengan makanan di meja. Melahap makanan dengan nikmat sembari bercengkrama. Beberapa pelayan hilir mudik mengantar pesanan antar meja.

Meski sayu, kemudian matanya menunjukkan tekad. Semacam menyihir dirinya sendiri, Ryunosuke bersugesti inilah kesempatannya. Ia menangkap sosok pelayan membawa nampan berisi kantung roti dan beberapa makanan minuman lain.

Fokus ia taruh pada kantung roti.

Pelan kakinya membawanya maju mendekati kafe. Pelayan berhenti pada sebuah meja di sudut. Sudut paling luar dari kafe. Roti diletakkan di depan seorang pria dengan lengan berbalut perban. Tangan lincah sang pelayan meletakkan beberapa makanan di depan roti.

Perlahan, Ryunosuke terus maju. Mengatur napas serta menyimpan tenaga pada kaki guna membawanya jauh berlari.

Pria berperban masih mengobrol. Roti belum tersentuh. Ryunosuke perlahan-lahan semakin dekat.

Dekat, dekat, Ryunosuke semakin dekat. Gawat, pria itu mulai membuka bungkusannya.

Menghitung mundur dalam hati sambil mengadu gigi. Ryunosuke memompa kekuatan kaki. Dalam sedetik, ia berlari menuju roti yang ditarget sedari tadi. Roti digenggam erat dan Ryunosuke segera berlari pergi. Tak peduli kalau pemiliknya menatapnya lekat. Pandangan hanya tertuju pada jalur pelariannya.

Yang harus Ryunosuke lakukan hanyalah berlari. Sempat ia mendengar teriakan dari pria di hadapan pemilik roti. Apa pedulinya? Yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini tinggal menjaga baik-baik roti yang sudah ia miliki. Perutnya sedari tadi sudah berbunyi menunggu sesuatu yang layak dimakan masuk ke dalam pencernaannya.

.

.

Bohong kalau Dazai bilang tak terkejut rotinya disambar oleh seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh.

"HOI!"

Kunikida sontak berdiri, mengambil ancang-ancang hendak mengejar, namun tangan Dazai terangkat. Isyarat agar Kunikida mengurungkan niatnya. Seisi kafe ikut memusatkan perhatian pada meja mereka.

"Apa?"

"Tenang, Kunikida-kun. Itu adalah rotiku." Dazai mengerling. Mata melirik Kunikida, tenang. Namun ada tanda kalau ia tertarik. Ia mengedip.

"Nanti tolong kau bayarkan dulu, ya. Hehe."

"Ha—?" Belum sempat Kunikida bertanya, Dazai sudah berlalu. Mengejar rute si bocah.

Dazai berlari sembari bersenandung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Manik cokelat melihat jejak-jejak lumpur yang membekas di tanah. Jejak kaki kecil tercetak di sana. Meski jalanan cukup ramai, bentuk jejak kaki belum tersamarkan. Dazai bergerak hingga jejak kaki itu membawanya ke sebuah gang kecil.

Gelapnya gang membuat Dazai memperlambat langkahnya. Lampu jalan remang-remang hanya menerangi jalan utama. Temaram rembulan tak sampai dalam kegelapan gang. Menyipitkan mata, ia menyelidik sudut demi sudut mencari sang bocah pencuri roti.

Onggokan sampah menguarkan bau tak sedap di udara. Terpaksa Dazai menggunakan tangannya untuk menutup hidung. Bunyi tetes air dari selokan berpadu dengan cicitan tikus-tikus. Lalat-lalat tak tampak sesekali terbang di sekitar telinga. Sesekali sepatu menginjak kubangan air yang entah darimana. Jelas Dazai kesulitan mencari pencuri rotinya di tempat seperti ini.

Ia berhenti melangkah. Menyipit, mata menyisir sudut-sudut gang dari tempatnya. Menajamkan pendengaran, kalau-kalau mendapati tanda kehidupan.

Oh tunggu.

Di antara berisiknya dengungan lalat, tetes air serta samar-samar keriuhan jalan utama. Dazai menangkap sebuah suara.

Napas yang tersengal. Mulut mengecap. Terdengar begitu terburu-buru.

Dazai mulai berjalan. Pelan, dengan tangan melingkari telinga kanan agar suara terdengar jelas. Oh, ia menangkap sosok kecil di sudut kanan. Jauh dari selokan, namun di balik tumpukan sampah. Setelah memastikan beberapa saat, Dazai berjalan pasti ke arahnya.

Sementara Ryunosuke tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya berbinar. Perjuangannya mendapat hasil yang lumayan. Bagaikan anjing liar yang baru dapat makanan, ia mengunyah roti yang masih panas dengan liar. Satu gigitan besar, belum lembut di mulut dan Ryunosuke menggigit lagi.

"Enak?"

Ryunosuke bergetar hebat ketika Dazai bersuara. Tangannya dingin seketika. Dengan mulut menganga dan roti yang belum habis dilumat, ia mendongak. Mendapati sosok pria pemilik roti yang tadi ia rampas berdiri tegas di hadapannya.

Angin menderu. Belum habis napas Ryunosuke yang tersengal pikirannya sudah panik. Tangannya semakin dingin. Getar tubuhnya semakin menjadi. Memikirkan kemudian apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Antara dipukuli hingga mampus, diserahkan ke polisi, atau...

 _Dimaafkan_.

Pilihan yang terakhir adalah pilihan yang mustahil terjadi. Jadi, sebaiknya Ryunosuke mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali disiksa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya atau bersiap untuk lari.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Ryuunosuke kecil hanya bisa menjadikan tangan kurusnya sebagai perlindungan diri. Untuk ukuran anak kecil yang sekarat kelaparan, tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk berteriak cukup keras hingga menghasilkan gema di sekeliling gang yang kotor itu. Serak. Lemah. Tidak berdaya. Irama vokalnya yang putus asa menyiratkan bahwa ia memohon agar tidak melayangkan perbuatan buruk atau semacamnya hanya karena ia mencuri sepotong makanan demi mengisi perut kosongnya.

Meski ia terbiasa menerima pukulan dari sekian banyak orang yang pernah ia curi barangnya, untuk hari ini ia sudah lebih dari cukup dibuat babak belur, lagi.

Dazai memperhatikan Ryunosuke lekat-lekat. Roti di tangan Ryunosuke sudah habis separuh dan bekas gigitan lapar di sisi roti. Tubuh kurus kering. Baju lusuh dan lilitan kain tipis Ryunosuke yang memprihatinkan.

Kedua pasang manik bertubrukan. Manik hitam Ryunosuke yang bertarung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan cokelat milik Dazai yang entah memikirkan apa.

"Memangnya makan di sini... enak?"

Dazai kembali bersuara dengan memasang tatapan kosong—antara bodoh, polos, dan penasaran. Atau menyindir, opsi terakhir yang tujuh puluh persen sepertinya tidak mungkin. Berdampak kejut pada Ryunosuke. Sementara ia hanya balas mengangguk.

 _Yah, memangnya dimana lagi ia bisa makan._

"Padahal aku hanya berjalan di sini dan, ew. Aku tak sanggup dengan gang ini," Dazai melirik pada seluruh isi gang.

"Pindah tempat saja. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu makan di sini."

Spontan Ryunosuke menggeleng. Ini hanya tipu daya. Ia akan dibawa ke lembaga anak atau kepolisian jika ia menurut.

"Bohong!"

"Kau tak mau?"

"..."

Dazai menekuk lututnya. Berjongkok agar tinggi sejajar dengan Ryunosuke. Teduh matanya melihat Ryunosuke yang nampak ketakutan sembari mengeratkan dekapan kantung roti curian milik pria di depannya ini. Tiba-tiba tangan Dazai bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Ryunosuke begitu saja. Ryunosuke spontan mengaduh sementara tangan Dazai masih mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"A-apa?!"

"Rambutmu.. Kasar sekali, ya." Tangan Dazai bergerak menggenggam lengan Ryunosuke. "Tanganmu juga, kecil dan kotor."

Ryunosuke menatap Dazai dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Dazai melepas tangannya. Ia berdiri, pandangannya tertuju pada sudut gang.

' _Kalau hidup di tempat seperti ini.._ _'_

"Nak, sudahlah. Roti itu untukmu."

"Su-sungguh?"

Dazai mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi—"

"A-apa?"

Mata Ryuunosuke tak mampu menyembunyikan binar penasarannya. Walau yang nampak di mata bertindak lain; memasang tatapan tidak percaya dan meringkuk di sudut. Tangan Dazai terjulur. Begitu pelan dan penuh keramahan.

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Ke mana?"

"Sebuah tempat yang akan kau panggil rumah."

Spontan mata Ryunosuke terbelalak. Kaget. Otaknya antara mempertanyakan maksud kalimat Dazai dan memikirkan pemahamannya terhadap kalimat yang baru saja pria itu lontarkan.

"Apa?"

"Namamu siapa?"

Ryunosuke meneguk ludah. Ingin bibirnya terkunci rapat namun mulut mengkhianati pemikirannya. "Ryuunosuke... Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

"..."

"Setidaknya begitulah namaku yang aku tahu," Ryunosuke menggigit bibir.

Bibir Dazai melengkung lebar membentuk senyum. Senyum lebar, namun ramah. Untuk pertama kalinya Ryunosuke merasakan kebaikan yang terpancar dari sana. "Kalau begitu, namaku Dazai Osamu. 22 tahun."

"... Dazai... Dazai-san, a-apa yang kau mau?"

Senyuman Dazai semakin lebar. Ada garis yang pasti dan nampak penuh kemenangan di sana. "Malam ini, kau kuberi nama baru."

"Hah?"

"Mulai hari ini, namamu adalah Dazai Ryuunosuke."

"Ikutlah denganku, dan kau bukan lagi Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Yang hidup di bayang-bayang gang gelap, hidup di sisi tempat kotor nan bau yang tak tenang setiap hari."

Tergiur oleh semacam iming-iming Dazai. Ryuunosuke bangkit. Menatap Dazai dengan sedikit kepercayaan.

"Sungguh..?"

"Dan bukan hanya sepotong roti yang akan kuberikan padamu."

Tangan Dazai yang sedari tadi terjulur, bergerak menggenggam tangan kecil Ryuunosuke. Masih memajang senyum yang mendapatkan kepercayaan Ryunosuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan gang. Ryunosuke menunduk. Ada debar kesenangan dan rasa tak percaya dalam lubuk hatinya. Sembari berjalan, perlahan ia menoleh ke gang kumuh yang mereka tinggalkan.

Ia pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tempat gelap. Bersama genggaman seseorang, yang semoga membawanya ke arah matahari.

.

.

.

.

( **tbc**.)

* * *

.

HARO-HARO MINNA-SAN~ salam kenal, kami Yamashita Aruka dan Fuerii mempersembahkan fanfic BSD sekaligus collabo perdana kami :)))

Kami berharap, pembaca merasa terhibur di tengah-tengah bulan puasa yang membuat kami tekor setengah mati. /gagitu

 _Sadness and Joy_


End file.
